


Put Your Arms Around Me & I'm Home

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Steven, Drabble, F/F, Melancholy, Mourning, Sad, gonna tug at your heartstrings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl misses the touch of Rose; a touch that would lift the worries of the world off of her shoulders... but it seems that someone else wants to know that sensation as well. Someone else who's unfortunately never known the true beauty of Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Arms Around Me & I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship this, per se, but I do like the idea of this. So here's a thing I wrote when I should have been doing schoolwork.

It wasn’t the same; seeing the hologram and feeling an airy brush against her skin. Pearl swallowed hard, trying to imagine and remember what Rose’s touch had felt like. It was softer than silk, satin or any other meaningless fabric in the world. The touch of Rose Quartz was like a sweet, gentle kiss, and just looking at her was comfort enough… but to be held was an irreplaceable sense of security and hope and love-

-Pearl’s train of thought was broken when she heard a babble, followed by a soft wail.

She looked over her shoulder, and gasped when she noticed little Steven, staring up at the hologram, wide-eyed and slightly trembling, tugging on the thin, see-through illusory of his mother’s dress. It was no secret that the baby boy was making some sort of a connection, despite his young age. Fat tears formed in his eyes, and he started crying while reaching out to be held. It took a moment but Pearl thought of an idea.

There was some hesitance in her actions, but she found the composure to control the hologram.

Rose knelt down, and lifted her son up, placing a kiss on his forehead. Steven whined, but calmed down a little. This was something that poor little boy would never truly experience, and for a second, Pearl felt sorry for him… and in this time frame, seeing this precious scene before her eyes, she remembered of something Rose had once said to Steven before he was born.

“You’re going to be someone magnificent,” Pearl whispered; while the hologram repeated the statement loud and clear in Rose’s melodious, calming voice. “You’ll change lives, Steven. I have so much faith in you, and I can’t wait for you to grow up. And I want you to promise me something; never give up on hope.”

As if on cue, almost like he could understand words and what they meant, little Steven finally ceased with his crying and he had his gaze focused on the copy of his mother.

“I love you very much, sweetheart. I’ll always love you,” Pearl’s voice cracked on the last sentence-

-and now, the tables had turned. She was the one crying.

The hologram faded away as Pearl took the baby boy in her arms, holding him close, and letting him bury his face in the crook of her neck. She tried to keep it together, for his sake, but any sort of attempt was futile. She was shaking and sobbing and oh, how she wished that Rose was here to dry her tears….

...but Pearl was very surprised when a chubby little hand began lightly tapping her cheek, smearing away the tears.

“Steven,” she muttered, in an uneasy tone of voice. “Thank you.”

She couldn’t be the one to love him. At least, not yet. Not after he had taken Rose away, only a year ago. But on the brighter side of things, he seemed to already have vague similarities to his mother. Maybe one day, Pearl thought, that would be enough for her to love him.


End file.
